


Moving on Up

by pollitt



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Some things are inevitable</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Moving on Up

**Author's Note:**

> _Some things are inevitable_

It was one of those things that just kinda _happened_, something that had been building without them really realizing what was going on until *bam* there it was and there was no going back.

After a too-ancient-to-survive pipe burst in the apartment above Ryan's, turning his kitchen and part of his living room into an urban waterfall, Esposito arrived at the door with towels, buckets, the classified section of the paper, and the number of a real estate agent and started looking for new, less-flooded digs for his partner.

And it just made sense for him to tag along to the appointments. He was over at Kev's place almost more than he was at his own. And seeing as how the roadkill couch had bit it in the deluge (_"You can totally stop smiling about that at any time. That was a good couch, admit it."_ Kev had said as they'd lugged it down to the dumpster) they'd naturally talked about what new stuff would be needed and where.

It was the eighteenth place they saw in less than a week. It had a view that people would kill for (_We should really look up if someone has._/ _C'mon man, you're not afraid of a little blood in the woodwork, are you?_), a bedroom you could ballroom dance in, an all-new bathroom (with all-new pipes that hopefully wouldn't go Niagra), and an asking price that had them both seriously wondering if someone really had killed for it.

"My couch would be a sweet fit in that corner, and the TV could go there," Esposito said, laying out the room in his head. "And that end table your mom gave you."

Ryan was standing in the doorway of the bedroom and smiled like he was picturing it too. He looked out toward the outside hallway, where the real estate agent was on the phone. He cocked his head toward the bedroom and his smile changed to something that made Javi's skin prickle.

"With this much space... New bed. Bigger bed."

Javi couldn't even stop the smile if he wanted to. He ambled over to Kev, slipping his hands over Kev's hips and walking him back into the empty bedroom. "A bed actually made for two grownups. Room to stretch out."

"Your grandfather's footlocker would actually have a place to go." Kev slid his hands into the back pockets of Javi's jeans.

"My mom would love it if I finally took that thing. I've been promising since I was eighteen." He poked Ryan square in the chest, he did have one thing that needed to be said. "There ain't gonna be no roadkill furniture. It's either new or inherited. I am not knowingly letting something pulled from some dirty ass dumpster into my house."

"Okay. But your kitchen table's not making the move, though. That thing is a stiff breeze away from collapse."

"Fair enough."

Kev's brow crinkled like he was deep in thought, or like he'd just caught Beckett reading the Twilight books. Who knew confusion could look so cute. "Are we really doing this? When did we decide to do this?"

"You got me, bro. But I can't think of a reason not to."

Kev pulled him closer and kissed him--sweet and hot with a dirty twist of the tongue (and his hips) to cap it off.

When the real estate agent returned from her call, they were in the kitchen, planning.

"We'll take it." Ryan said, looking up from their crime scene sketch-perfect floor plans and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Maverick, who asked for _ryan/esposito and apartment hunting_, and to fill the Wild Card square for the LJ community schmoop_bingo.


End file.
